luna roja
by eliana de taisho
Summary: kagome higurashi e inuyasha taisho ambos en el mundo de la música pero que pasa cuando en la disquera con la que ambos trabajan los fuerzan a unirse para mejor promoción? guerra amor y canciones tras un secreto que ninguno espera.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Luna roja

Kagome higurashi una chica de 18 años que vive con su madre, abuelo y hermano menor; acaba de terminar sus estudios en uno de los institutos más importantes en la música el instituto sengoku.

Ella junto a su amiga y compañera de la infancia Sango Kinomoto son la nueva sensación de Tokio; ellas son conocidas como "angels of voices". Tras varios conciertos y presentaciones privadas lograron llamar la atención de una de las disqueras más exitosa del país de Tokio "La shikon no Tama"; que traerá nuevos cambios a sus vidas.

Inuyasha Taisho de 20 años y su mejor amigo Miroku Ikeda se la han pasado la vida entre cámaras y mujeres al ser el dúo más exitoso y cotizado de todo Japón los "stars blues". Ellos junto con su manager sesshomaru que a su vez es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha; esconden que ha estado en la familia de ellos por años. Pero que pasara cuando la disquera cuando la disquera que los patrocina decida que ellos tienen que trabajar en conjunto con el nuevo dúo creciente "angels of voices".


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola a todos aqui el capitulo 1 espero lo disfruten y ni**_

_**las canciones ni los personajes me pertenecen los personajes le pertenecen a takahashi-sama y**_

_** las canciones a sus interpretes.**_

_**(N/A)=notas de autor.**_

_**INUXKAG = Cambio de escena.**_

_**sin mas el capitulo**_

Capitulo 1

El inicio

X: Kagome, Sango ¿se puede saber porque aún están en el camerino? Se supone que deberían estar sobre el escenario_ se lo decía un muy disgustado mánayer a sus representadas.

Kag: lo sentimos Ban es que los estilistas no tenían listos aun nuestros vestuarios_ se disculpa una muy apenada kagome con su mánayer. (Kagome Higurashi una chica de 18 años con la tez blanca, cabello negro azabache, con destellos azulados hasta la cintura, figura esbelta y ojos marrón chocolate).

San: es cierto Bankotsu apenas ahorita es que acaban de terminar los maquillistas_ decía Sango que se dirigía a la salida del camerino. (Sango Kinomoto una joven de 18 años, de piel morena, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, figura esbelta y ojos oscuros).

Ban: está bien pero apresúrense que el concierto tiene que iniciar_ lo decía un muy interesado Bankotsu Morisotto. (Bankotsu Morisotto un joven de 24 años, de piel morena, alto, con un cuerpo bien formado, cabello oscuro atado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja y unos ojos verdes que hechizaban a cualquier chica).

Las chica salen del camerino seguidas por su mánayer rumbo al escenario donde darían un concierto frente a más de un millón de personas pero lo que no sabían es que un representante de la mejor disquera del país estaría presente en su concierto para darle un giro de 360° a su carrera.

Presentador: ¡buenas noches Tokio! Sin más espera con ustedes ¡ voices of angels!

Música de fondo

Kag: el deseo de unir nos alentara a dar porque vivir yo lo sé yo lo seee

Sin una ilusión no hay anhelos ya.

San: y tu corazón pronto así se marchitara. Ven junto a mí y podrás sentir mi desea de crecer algo quiero hacer mucho hay que reunir.

Kag: el ser joven te da la inquietud y mi impulso es como una luz, cada instante valioso será nuestro meta, muy lejos esta

San: si este gran pesar nos invadirá vamos a olvidar para poder continuar.

Kag: por mis sueños hoy siempre luchare será nuestra virtud, el poder seguir sin desfallecer.

Kag y San: el camino no habrás de perder y si caes te pondrás de pie, el destino lo vas a alcanzar nuestra estrella a él nos guiara.

Kag: el ser joven te da la inquietud y mu impulso es como una duda.

Kag y San: cada instante valioso será nuestra meta muy lejos esta

El camino no habrás de perder y si caes te pondrás de pie, el destino podrás alcanzar es un sueño aun sin final.

_**(N/A: VEN-DE INUYASHA)**_

Kag: ¡cómo están Tokio!_ se escucha los aplausos y gritos del público ante el saludo de una de las integrantes del dueto- queremos agradecerles su presencia ya que gracias a ustedes estaremos aquí hoy cantando.

San: como la están pasando_ más aplausos y gritos se lograron oír- veo que muy bien nuestro siguiente tema pertenece a nuestro anterior álbum y está a todos aquellos bakas que no supieron valorar lo que tenían.

Música de fondo

Kag: Tu que pensabas que me iba a morir al verte con un nuevo maniquí, tu que pensabas que te iba a llorar y mírame vagando en este bar, creíste que al decirme adiós iba a entrar en depresión no vales tanto la verdad para ponerme tan emocional.

San: Tú que creías que te iba a extrañar ahora me persigues sin parar, tú que apostabas que me iba a romper bienes arrastrándote a mis pies, como un chicle sin sabor te escupió mi corazón no me busques por favor que ya contigo todo termino.

Kag y San: Tú fuiste quien me dijo adiós y ahora me pides perdón, tú fuiste quien me dijo adiós y ahora me pides perdón, ya no hay función tu circo se acabó, ya no hay función tu circo se acabo tu circo se acabó.

Kag: Tus payasadas no me hacen reír, pienso que mejor te vas de aquí, ni te alucino ni te guardo rencor pero ya no hay nada entiéndelo.

San: como un chicle sin sabor te escupió mi corazón, no me busques por favor que ya contigo todo termino.

Kag y San: Tú fuiste quien me dijo adiós y ahora me pides perdón, tú fuiste quien me dijo adiós y ahora me pides perdón, ya no hay función tu circo se acabó, ya no hay función tu circo se acabó tu circo se acabó.

San: se acabó.

Kag y San: Tú fuiste quien me dijo adiós y ahora me pides perdón, tú fuiste quien me dijo adiós y ahora me pides perdón, ya no hay función tu circo se acabó, ya no hay función tu circo se acabó tu circo se acabó.

Tras varias horas de aplausos y gritos por parte de los fans el concierto llego a su cierre y con ello la última canción de las chicas.

San: ahora para agradecerles a todos por su apoyo vamos a cerrar este concierto con tema de nuestra más reciente producción y se titula "TEORAMA"

Música de fondo

San: En mi vida un teorama, mi ser entero ilumina y mi futuro se trama por una fuerza divina.

Kag: yo deslumbro una meta, un sueño siempre me reta por eso es que mi búsqueda no termina, donde encuentro la verdad, (donde encuentro la verdad).

Kag y San: solo espero un día, la oportunidad... Que vendrá...

San: el futuro pronto nos alcanzara... El obstáculo más grande... ¡no nos parara!

Kag: contra todo nos tendremos que enfrentar... pero el mundo nuestro es! Y no existe el después!Este sueño hai que alcanzar...

Kag y San: pues el que es hábil sabe lo que es... TRIUNFAR!

_**(N/A: TEORAMA-MAGGI VERA- INUYASHA)**_

INUXKAG -INUXKAG -INUXKAG

En el camerino con las chicas.

Ban: bien hecho estuvieron espectaculares, el público quedo fascinado con ustedes_ alagaba Bankotsu al saber que el concierto fue todo un éxito.

San: si eso fue increíble y pesar que al principio estaba muy nerviosa_ dacia alegremente sango.

Kag: todavía siento la adrenalina en mi cuerpo aun después de haber acabado el concierto_ mencionaba Kagome con mucha emoción.

Después de salir a celebrar que el concierto fue todo un éxito las chicas regresaron al templo Higurashi donde Vivian junto con la madre, el abuelo y hermano de Kagome.

Al llegar al templo ya todos estaban durmiendo y encontraron una nota de la madre de kagome que decía:

-niñas felicidades por el concierto les deje el baño preparado para cuando llegaran no se duerman tan tarde, buenas noches.

Después de leer la nota las chicas subieron a su habitación y luego se dio un baño cada una para irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente cuando las chicas se despertaron encontraron otra de la Sra. Sonomi diciendo que ella junto con el abuelo y Sota salieron de viaje a visitar a un familiar que se encuentra enfermo y que no sabían cuando regresarían.

Kag: Sango al parecer vamos a estar solas por un tiempo así que nos toca a nosotras encargarnos de la casa_ le dijo.

San: bueno, mientras yo voy a hacernos algo para desayunar_ dijo sango dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras que Kagome buscaba los utensilios de limpieza para acomodar la casa.

Minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta y Kagome fue a ver de quien se trataba.

Kag: oh, hola Ban que haces aquí tan temprano_ saluda a su mánayer que acaba de llegar.

Ban: primero déjame pasar_ reprocha el joven todavía en la entrada. Kagome lo hace pasar y mientras este prosigue a explicarle su visita_ vengo a decirles a sango y a ti que hay alguien que va a venir acá no debe de tardar y no, no les pienso decir quién es, y que es lo que les viene a decir; es una sorpresa_ dijo interrumpiendo lo que Kagome pretendía decir.

Kag: eres un tramposo_ se quejó.

Ban: lo sé, ahora invítame a desayunar que muero de hambre_ dramatizo este haciendo un mujin.

Mientras Bankotsu y Kagome degustaban el desayuno que preparo sango a las afueras del templo se podía visualizar a una mujer joven de unos 24 años subiendo las escaleras, al llegar al final de estas puede observar un gran templo, al lado de este se encuentra una pagoda, un gran árbol lleno de pergaminos a su alrededor para finalmente posar sus ojos en una pequeña casa a la que se supone que debe ir, al llegar toca la puerta y es recibida por un joven alto y guapo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**hola a todos aqui el capitulo 2 espero lo disfruten y ni**_

_**las canciones ni los personajes me pertenecen los personajes le pertenecen a takahashi-sama y**_

_**las canciones a sus interpretes.**_

_**(N/A)=notas de autor.**_

_**INUXKAG = Cambio de escena.**_

_***...*= pensamientos **_

_**sin mas el capitulo**_

CAPITULO: 2

"Noticias Y Sorpresas Inesperadas"

Bankotsu, Kagome y Sango acababan de terminar de desayunar cuando oyen que tocan la puerta, Bankotsu se ofrece a abrirla mientras Sango y Kagome terminan de lavar los trastes, aunque él ya tenía la sospecha de quien era la persona que tocaba.

Abre la puerta y ve a una mujer de ojos color esmeralda, cabello oscuro, tés clara y una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría.

Ban: Srta. Himura que bueno que ya está aquí, la estábamos esperando_ saluda Bankotsu a la joven mujer_ pero por favor pase_ menciona para abrirle paso.

Kagu: Muchas gracias Bankotsu y perdona la demora, tuve pequeños inconvenientes_ se disculpa la joven mujer.

Caminan hacia la sala donde se encontraban Kagome y Sango platicando.

Ban: Chicas ya llego la persona que esperábamos_ anuncia entrando a la sala con la mujer_ ella es la….

Kagu: Soy Kagura Himura_ se presenta ella misma interrumpiendo a Bankotsu_ asistente personal del presidente de una de las disqueras más importantes del país "LA SHIKON NO TAMA"_ culmina dejando muy sorprendidas a dos jóvenes cantantes.

INUXKAG INUXKAG INUXKAG

A las afuera de la ciudad de Tokio en una mansión muy lujosa se encontraban dos jóvenes durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación hasta que sienten como las cortinas de su habitación son abiertas y una voz gritándoles.

XXX: Levántense de una maldita vez por todas par de idiotas y arréglense rápido que en menos de una hora tienen que grabar el nuevo sencillo_ lo dice una voz más que molesta ya que los jóvenes ni caso le hacían_ dije que se paren de una vez_ esta vez su tono era un poco más alto_ Inuyasha Taisho y Miroku Ikeda los quiero listos en menos de 20 minutos o si no tendrán grandes problemas, el desayuno ya está servido, los espero abajo_ lo dijo en un tono demasiado molesto terminando de despertar a dos bakas que agotan su paciencia, luego sale de la habitación dando un portazo.

Los jóvenes se levantan a regañadientes maldiciendo a la persona que acababa de salir de la habitación.

XXX: Maldito Sesshomaru, pero quien se cree para despertarme de mi profundo sueño_ comenta un joven de ojos dorados, cabello blanco-platinado, alto y un cuerpo con músculos bien marcados.

XXX: Ya cálmate Inuyasha, además de ser tu hermano es nuestro manager, y tiene razón en decir que nos demos prisa_ lo decía un chico de ojos azul oscuro, cabello corto atado a una coleta, alto y de buen cuerpo, para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño.

Inu: ¡Feh!... exclama el ojí dorado de mal humor, para luego gritarle a su amigo_ APÚRATE MIROKU QUE YO TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE ALISTARME.

Luego de que los dos terminaran de alistarse bajan al comedor para tomar desayuno, encontrando a un joven parecido a Inuyasha solo que este era un poco más alto y usaba un traje de ejecutivo de color gris, tomándose un café para luego girar su cabeza y darle una mirada asesina a cada uno.

Miroku: Buenos días Sesshomaru_ saluda alegremente el ojí azul.

Sessh: ...

Inu: Parece que hoy amanecimos de mal humor_ comenta sarcásticamente.

Sessh: Mejor dense prisa a desayunar que tenemos que llegar a la disquera en media hora_ dice Sesshomaru para luego ponerse de pie y caminar a la salida_ Los espero en el coche_ lo dice antes de terminar de salir.

Luego de 10 minutos ya se encontraban en el coche de Sesshomaru rumbo a la grabación de su nuevo disco patrocinado por la disquera "La Shikon No Tama."

INUXKAG INUXKAG INUXKAG

En el templo Higurashi

Kagu: Soy Kagura Himura_ se presenta ella misma interrumpiendo a Bankotsu_ asistente personal del presidente de una de las disqueras más importantes del país "La Shikon No Tama"_ culmina dejando muy sorprendidas a dos jóvenes cantantes.

Las chicas todavía no podían creer que la asistente personal del presidente de la mejor disquera del país estuviera en su casa frente a ellas para decirles algo importante.

San: Díganos Srta. Himura_ pregunta sango saliendo del shock inicial.

Kagu: Verán_ comienza a decir_ mi jefe, el dueño de la disquera la Shikon no Tama vio una de sus presentaciones y quedo encantado; y quiere firmar contrato con ustedes para ser los promotores de su nuevo sencillo_ termina de comentar al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de las chicas.

Las chicas estaban en shock no podían creer que el dueño de la disquera del país estuviera interesado en firmar un contrato con ellas y además patrocinar su nuevo sencillo.

Kag: ¿Usted habla en serio?_ pregunta una peli azabache impresionada por lo que acaba de oír.

Kagu: Muy enserio y si ustedes aceptan, empezaremos a grabar las canciones del nuevo álbum en tres días_ menciono para luego escuchar el grito de alegría de las jóvenes.

Kag-San: ¡ACEPTAMOS!_ Gritaron y exclamaron al unísono muy emocionadas.

INUXKAG INUXKAG INUXKAG

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sesshomaru se encontraban en las instalaciones de la disquera Shikon preparándose para grabar el nuevo disco de los chicos, cuando aparece una asistente del lugar.

Asistente: Muy bien chicos espero que ya estén listos, grabaran en cinco minutos_ les informa.

Inu: Feh, yo siempre estoy listo_ comenta arrogantemente Inuyasha mientras Miroku coquetea con la mujer.

Miro: Bella dama, no le gustaría a usted tener un hijo conmigo_ dice él pervertida menté para luego sentir un golpe en la cabeza_ Inuyasha porque fue eso.

Inu: deja de estar proposiciones indecentes a cuantas mujeres ves y camina que el disco no se graba solo_ dice un ojí dorado hastiado de la actitud pervertida de su amigo.

Miro: Ay Inuyasha, cuando aprenderás a disfrutar de las bellezas que nos da la vida_ comenta con una mirada libidinosa.

Inu: *Este pervertido nunca va a cambiar*_ piensa para luego empujar a su amigo al estudio de grabación.

Entran al estudio de grabación y se meten a la cabina a grabar su nuevo sencillo.

Después de varias horas de arduo trabajo y algunas babosadas y estupideces por parte de Miroku terminaron de grabar más de cinco canciones y ahora los tres chicos se toman un receso de diez a quince minutos ya que ese mismo día tenían programado la grabación del video clip de dos de sus canciones.

Sessh: Apúrense que los están esperando los maquillistas_ dijo con tono frio.

Miro: ¡SI! las lindas maquillistas ya no puedo esperar para deleitarme con su belleza_ lo dice en tono pervertido.

Inu:_ dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Miroku_ tú y tus babosadas, espera a que conozcas a una chica que en verdad te guste y está ni caso te haga por pervertido_ lo dice ya cansado de sus estupideces.

Sessh. déjense de tonterías y dense prisa_ sentencia Sesshomaru.

Inu: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el baka de mi hermano, hay que darnos prisa_ comenta mientras señala a su hermano y empieza a salir del estudio de grabación.

Sessh: ¬¬X_ mirada asesina hacia Inu.

Miro: Esta bien_ lo dice resignado para luego seguir a su amigo.

Luego de la grabación del video clip los chicos se encontraban en su mansión descansando después del largo día de trabajo.

Miro: Kami, estoy muerto, pensé que nunca terminaríamos... comenta tirándose en el sillón

Inu: Habríamos terminado mucho más rápido si un baka no le hubiera dado por ponerse a coquetear con las modelos_ lo dice con un tono y una mirada que haría estremecer a cualquiera.

Miro: Bueno, bueno, pero que culpa tengo yo de que las modelos fueran tan lindas_ lo dice con una mirada pervertida.

Sessh: Espero que no estén haciendo planes para mañana, porque su gira comienza y los quiero levantados bien temprano_ lo informa el mayor de los Taisho entrando a la sala.

Inu-Miro: ¡QUEEEÉ!

INUXKAG INUXKAG INUXKAG

En el templo las chicas se encontraban muy emocionadas, después de la noticia que les dio la Srta. Kagura Himura y de haber aceptado la propuesta solo quedaba ultimar detalles pero de eso se encargaría Bankotsu, también fueron informadas que debido a su nuevo contrato se tenían que mudar y ahora se encontraban en su habitación haciendo las maletas claro no sin antes haberle informado a la familia de Kagome de su mudanza, mientras sango se encargaba de guardar lo necesario (no llevaron muchas cosas porque la disquera les proporcionaría vestuario, zapatos, etc.), Kagome se encontraba haciendo la cena para ella, sango y Bankotsu que decidió que se quedaría para ayudarlas en el traslado. Luego de cenar acomodaron a Bankotsu en el cuarto de sota para luego ellas irse al suyo.

Al día siguiente luego de subir todo el equipaje a la camioneta de Bankotsu se encontraban rumbo a su nuevo hogar, un apartamento ubicado en el centro de Tokio, al llegar las chicas quedaron maravilladas, el lugar era muy hermoso las paredes violetas con cuadros blancos y piso de marfil, a parte en la sala de star había un televisor pantalla plana empotrado en la pared con un pequeño estate con libros sobre él, sofá blanco con cojines violetas y una pequeña mesa en el centro, el apartamento consiste en cuatro habitaciones dos con baños personalizados y dos de huésped, aparte había un baño adicional para visitas, luego estaba la cocina y un pequeño salón de ensayo. Después de recorrer el apartamento las chicas entran cada una a su habitación correspondiente para descansar ya que al día siguiente empezarían las grabaciones para su nuevo álbum.


End file.
